


Watch Him Shine

by Just_An_Owl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, alexander hamilton is in love with everyone, everyone is in love with alexander hamilton
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Owl/pseuds/Just_An_Owl
Summary: В Александра Гамильтона очень трудно не влюбиться.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Watch Him Shine

Был конец года, конец века, конец войны, конец, конец, конец, а до конца вечера, казалось, оставалась вечность, и у Анжелики Скайлер были перед этой вечностью определенные обязательства. Как назло, самое первое из них уже вызывало затруднения, а дальше должно было быть только хуже. Анжелика стояла на балконе, вокруг было бело, холодно и темно, а она сама пыталась надеть улыбку. Губы мерзли, застывали, и вместо улыбки получалась какая-то кривая горькая полуусмешка, которая явно была не к лицу подружке невесты. 

В зале голос Гамильтона произнес что-то, что Анжелика не услышала, и воздух рассыпался смехом. Анжелика зябко дернулась, но вместо того, чтобы закутаться во что-то, наоборот, вернула идеальную осанку и расправила плечи. У нее нет варианта «не смочь». Смогла же тогда, на зимнем балу. Смогла. Она улыбалась, слыша шепот сестры, и тогда, когда вела его к ней за руку, и отворачиваясь, оставляя их вдвоем. Надо просто вспомнить, как.

Анжелика повернулась обратно и посмотрела сквозь дверной проем балкона в залу. Конечно, молодожены сидели на самом видном месте. Точнее, сидела одна Элайза, а Гамильтон стоял, опираясь локтем на спинку ее стула, и оба они были окружены целой россыпью джентльменов и дам (в основном — дам), должно быть, поздравляющих их, желающих добра, счастья и что там еще должно быть. Гамильтон тоже говорил, говорил одновременно со всеми, и голоса поздравляющих сливались в невнятный монотонный гул, а его тон был различим среди остальных, как драгоценный камень в миске зерна. Александр сверкал, как всегда, как тогда, когда они танцевали, рука в руке, и по гладкому танцевальному паркету за Александром тянулся след из его искр. Его плечо ощущалось твердым под ее ладонью, между ними не было и шага расстояния, и его шепот звучал прямо у ее уха. И Анжелика отвела взгляд.

Вот оно. Вот куда ей надо было смотреть. За сверканием Александра, за его громом, мало кто из гостей замечал нежную фигурку его молодой жены. А Элайза тоже светилась. Это было голубое мягкое сияние, которое через ее взгляд, прикованный к Александру, через ее улыбку обволакивал всех вокруг, и Александра — больше всех. Ее рука лежала на его руке, на той, которая примостилась на подлокотнике, и временами большой палец его руки поглаживал край ее ладони, и каждый раз Элайза будто вспыхивала заново. Анжелика почувствовала, как ее собственного лица коснулась улыбка. Успех. 

Анжелика волевым движением подтянула углы рта еще чуть повыше, чтобы вместо обычной «радости» демонстрировать полагающееся «счастье», и вошла обратно в залу навстречу чужим взглядам, как полагается, являя из себя ангела доброжелательности под стать собственному имени. Она часто шутила, что Элайзе бы ее имя подошло больше — вот уж кто действительно являлся ангелом во плоти. Тогда бы сейчас в кресле, рядом с Александром, сидела молодая миссис Анжелика Гамильтон…

Так. На этом месте нужно было остановиться.

***

— А теперь давайте дадим слово подружке невесты — Анжелике Скайлер! — громко и радостно (как он надеялся) возвестил Джон Лоуренс и пошел куда-то, не особенно разбирая дороги, главное, чтобы подальше от света, аплодисментов и всего, что относится к вниманию посторонних. Ему нужно было какое-нибудь место, где он мог сесть и, как и полагается молодому, успешному и безбашенному офицеру на чужой свадьбе, напиться вдрызг. Он нашел вполне подходящий столик у стены, находящийся в тени, и поймал за рукав официанта, проходящего мимо с подносом, на котором стояла бутылка шампанского и несколько бокалов. Молодой курносый парень попытался поставить Джону на стол один бокал, но Лоуренс аккуратными движением стянул с подноса всю бутылку, похлопал его по руке и вручную развернул озадаченного официанта в противоположную сторону, прозрачно намекая, чтобы тот шел в указанном направлении. Тот было хотел возмутиться, но, развернувшись, заметил выражение лица Джона и молча потопал прочь.

Дальнейшие полчаса прошли у Джона в старательном созерцании пузырящегося алкоголя в бокале и не менее старательном поглощении его. К сожалению оказалось, что для закаленного в братских посиделках Лоуренса напиться этим благородным напитком было сложной задачей. Лоуренс попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него получилось по-настоящему напиться. Наверное, давно, потому что последние несколько лет, сидя в компании друзей, он меньше пил и больше смотрел на Гамильтона. Эта зараза, кстати, пила много, но то ли не пьянела, то ли было незаметно: Александр много, эмоционально и красиво говорил, жестикулировал, горячился — словом, вел себя как обычно. Только глаза у него начинали больше блестеть, и взгляд делался таким, что у Джона начинали гореть уши, и краска начинала ползти вверх по шее (хорошо, что можно было все свалить на алкоголь). Александр часто ловил его взгляд и задорно улыбался, и на его смуглой коже румянец был незаметен…

Так, возможно, ради честности стоило сделать поправку. Дальнейшие полчаса прошли у Джона в старательном созерцании пузырящегося алкоголя в бокале, не менее старательном поглощении его и отчаянных, но неудачных попытках не думать о Гамильтоне. На что он надеялся. Свадьба человека, в которого ты влюблен наперекор всем законам людей и природы уже несколько лет, вряд ли могла быть иной.

Скрип и стук стула рядом с ним вырвал его из размышлений. Джон перевел взгляд вбок, остолбенел на мгновение и на автомате вскочил, чтобы по правилам приличия отодвинуть даме стул. Только что севшая, как обычно гордая и прекрасная Анжелика Скайлер одарила Джона укоризненным взглядом и махнула рукой, указывая ему обратно на сиденье.

Джон неловко приземлился обратно.

— Прошу прощения за мою неучтивость, мисс Скайлер, — выговорил он, смотря в стол.

Анжелика с невольной жалостью посмотрела на смущенного соседа. Кажется, он ее на пару лет старше, вот только сейчас они так не выглядели. Мужчина рядом с ней казался хрупким, легким, почти юношей, и румянец на щеках тоже возраста ему не прибавлял. Когда ей наконец показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет, Анжелика не выдержала.

— Не стоит, — сказала она, дотрагиваясь до его руки, беспомощно лежащей на столе. — Это моя вина, что я отвлекла вас от раздумий. Прошу.

Она указала на бокал перед ним. Джон с благодарностью взглянул на даму, взял бокал, и они уже почти чокнулись, когда-

— Господа и дамы, это просто нечестно. Зачем вы так спрятались ото всех? — прозвучал голос, который заставил Анжелику застыть и сжать ножку бокала сильнее, а Джона — медленно поставить свой на стол. Александр небрежно выдвинул стул из-за их стола и сел, не глядя, хватая с чьего-то подноса бокал и наливая себе. — Это недопустимо. Я вас должен был лично познакомить!

— Как ты знаешь, я твой шафер, а мисс Скайлер — подружка невесты, наши обязанности пересекаются, так что мы в любом случае познакомились намного раньше момента, когда ты мог бы это проконтролировать, — немного нервно отозвался Джон. — Что ты здесь делаешь вообще? И разве тебе не нужно быть рядом со своей женой?

— Точно, я и забыл, что вы знакомы, — Александр хлопнул себя по лбу. Неизвестно, как можно было такое движение сделать элегантнее и театральнее балетного па, но Александру это удалось. — За мою дорогую супругу можешь не переживать, Джон, она в надежных клыках моей младшей свояченицы, которая выгрызла ее — образно, мисс Скайлер, образно — из моих объятий и утащила ее с неизвестными, но, я уверен, самыми светлыми намерениями куда-то во внутренние комнаты. Но перед этим мне дали благословение на то, что я собираюсь сделать.

Он встал и поклонился, прижав одну руку к сердцу, а другую предлагая опешившей Анжелике и глядя на нее снизу вверх.

— Мисс Скайлер, вы позволите пригласить вас на танец?

Джон вовремя взглянул на Анжелику, чтобы заметить, как дрогнуло ее лицо, и появились на мгновение и исчезли морщинки между ее бровями и на лбу, как трещины на маске. А затем все исчезло, и великолепная Анжелика Скайлер величаво встала, приняв предложенную руку, и живописную пару унесло вихрем других танцующих.

Через неопределенное количество времени, которое Джон провел, успокаивая себя и настраиваясь на дальнейшее человеческое общение, пара вернулась. Гамильтон вел даму под руку и что-то весело ей рассказывал. Анжелика переливчато смеялась, иногда вставляя свои замечания. Усадив Анжелику на прежнее место, отвесив ей полагающийся поклон и выразив свою благодарность и восхищение, Александр повернулся к Джону, который почти успокоился, и на улыбку друга выдал ответный кошачий оскал. Который, однако, быстро исчез.

— Мне жаль, Джон, что годы нашей общей холостяцкой жизни подошли к концу, — неожиданно серьезно произнес он, кладя руку на плечо Лоуренсу. — Не могу и представить, что было бы со мной в Нью-Йорке, если бы не вы все. Я благодарен всем сердцем за все то время, что мы провели вместе — и Маллигану, и Лафайету, но тебе особенно. 

— Слышали б они тебя сейчас, — слабо фыркнул Джон. Гамильтон усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Но мы встретимся еще, и еще, и еще раз, и так до самого конца, верно? Обязательно приходи на следующую встречу, _без_ возражений и отговорок. Я хочу, чтобы мое счастье было разделено между всеми нами. Прошу тебя.

— Конечно, — ответил Джон, толчком осыпающейся уверенности поднимая лицо и встречаясь с ним взглядами. — Я тоже этого хочу. Больше всего на свете.

Где-то на фоне раздался женский смех, и Джон за спиной Александра увидел, как раскрасневшуюся Элайзу втаскивает за руку обратно в зал смеющаяся Пегги. Гамильтон кивнул и пошел прочь от их стола, приветственным жестом поднимая левую руку, а правой посылая жене воздушный поцелуй.

Одному богу известно, сколько усилий стоило Джону сдержаться и не схватить пальцы Гамильтона, которые, соскользнув с его плеча, мазнули по тыльной стороне его ладони.

Джон повернулся в сторону и встретил взгляд Анжелики. Она смотрела прямо на него, почти не моргая, и Джон тоже посмотрел прямо на нее, прямо вглубь зрачков. И сквозь прямую их взглядов тоска, боль и безнадежность столкнулись в воздухе между ними, и оба они, не выдержав удара, отвели глаза.

Голос Анжелики прозвучал первым.

— Вы тоже?

Джон, не глядя на нее, кивнул. Он услышал сдавленный выдох сбоку. Затем белокожая аккуратная рука потянулась, взяла бокал, все еще полный шампанского. Прекрасная Анжелика Скайлер приложила бокал к губам и осушила его в один длинный глоток. Затем она откинулась на спинку и хмыкнула.

— Могу вас понять. Сочувствую.

Оба они перевели взгляды обратно на пару молодоженов. Гамильтон как раз подавал руку Элайзе, приглашая ее на паркет. Джон тяжело вздохнул и последовал примеру Анжелики, прикончив то, что оставалось в его бокале.

— По сравнению с вашими, мои страдания довольно незначительны. Я поражаюсь вашей силе, мисс Скайлер.

— Почему же? — возразила Анжелика, кладя руки на стол в спокойном жесте. — Вы знали, что ваша история закончится печально с самого начала, но, тем не менее, хранили эти чувства и ценили их до сих пор. Разве это не грустно?

— Как раз это и прибавляет мне сил — то, что у нас бы никогда ничего не получилось, — тоскливо протянул Джон, вытягиваясь. — Я не мучил себя надеждами… почти. А у вас был шанс и силы для воплощения его в реальность. Но вы его не использовали, даже не попытались. Это гораздо больнее. Почему?

Анжелика кивком указала вперед, в центр зала. Играли вальс: все пары танцевали в кругу по краям зала, но пара молодоженов находилась в середине круга. Это было невероятно красиво: смуглый, ловкий Гамильтон в светлом сером костюме с белым нашейным платком и темноволосая белокожая Элайза, с вуалью, белой тенью покрывающей ее голову, в легком простом свадебном платье. И они были счастливы! Это было видно; всепроникающее чувство чужого счастья, которое у кого-то в сердце рождало собственную радость, а у кого-то бессильную боль. Но сегодня никто не был в силах помешать им быть счастливыми. Только не сегодня.

— Я не прощу никого, кто встанет у нее на пути, — услышал Джон Анжелику, и ее голос звучал твердо, без тени сомнения. Он посмотрел на нее. Она снова держала осанку, ее темные глаза колодцами уходили в непроглядную черноту. — Пусть мир треснет, но ей не будет причинена боль. Кем угодно. Даже мной. Вы правы в чем-то, мистер Лоуренс… Джон. Я сильнее ее, и я справлюсь. А вы справитесь?

Анжелика вдруг остро глянула на него, и Джон почему-то на секунду ощутил себя так, будто на него было направлено дуло ружья. Но это чувство пропало почти мгновенно. И он сказал то, что думал.

— Не имеет значения. Я должен справиться. Я обещаю, если кто-то и встанет на пути миссис Гамильтон, то это буду не я, мисс… Анжелика.

Анжелика улыбнулась ему концами губ. И эта слабая улыбка была самым искренним выражением, которое Джон видел на ее лице за весь этот вечер. Мгновение спустя она приложила руку к глазам и тихо фыркнула.

— Должна сказать, друг мой, что наша с вами непродолжительная на данный момент беседа пока что занимает место самого странного разговора, который я вела за очень и очень долгое время.

Джон, осознавая гротескность ситуации, ответно хмыкнул.

— Что же, вполне вероятно, он мог бы стать страннее, если бы мистер Аарон Берр смог бы быть здесь сегодня.

Анжелика высоко подняла брови.

— Неужели и он тоже…

Она прервалась, и Джон воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы сразу вставить:

— Не знаю. Как вы можете понять, это не то, о чем можно просто побеседовать. Я знаю только одно: мистер Александр Гамильтон приглашал мистера Аарона Берр на свою свадьбу, настойчиво и красноречиво, как он умеет. А мистер Аарон Берр отказался. Вежливо, но наотрез. А я еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Берр пропускал хоть одно светское событие, где он мог завести новые знакомства, которые он считает… значимыми.

Анжелика несколько раз медленно кивнула. Джон моргнул и перевел взгляд на дерево стола, рассеянно поглаживая лакированные узоры.

— Никто еще не был способен понять, что происходит в голове у Аарона Берра.

— А у Александра Гамильтона?

Плечи Джона Лоуренса дрогнули, и он посмотрел на собеседницу. Анжелика сидела, плотно сжав губы, в ее взгляде было видно сомнение, стоит ли ей говорить то, что она начала. Она глубоко выдохнула и вдохнула, несколько раз сжала и разжала кулаки и с усилием продолжила:

— Могу я задать вам вопрос, который долго волновал меня? Не только как товарищу по несчастью, но и как человеку, который провел рядом с Александром гораздо больше времени. 

Джон кивнул, настороженно и с интересом глядя на нее.

— Разумеется.

Анжелика снова глянула на Александра. Теперь он что-то шептал на ухо Элайзе прямо в танце, продолжая вальсировать.

— О чем он думает? Был ли он искренен ли он хоть с кем-то из нас? Хотя бы раз. Вы прошли с ним через огонь, воду и медные трубы, вы жили с ним бок о бок. Вы знаете его, но понимаете ли вы его? Его можно вообще понять?..

Джон не спешил говорить, понимая, что продуманность ответа сейчас ценится выше, чем скорость. Мысли его облекались в слова медленно, со скрежетом и царапинами. Он думал об этом, много раз думал, но раньше ему не приходилось говорить этого вслух.

— Нет.

Анжелика подняла бровь.

— И все?

— Да, — Лоуренс легко улыбнулся. — все. Понимаете, мисс Анжелика, Александр, он… необъятный. Его мысль, его чувства, все они мне непостижимы. Я пытался предсказать его тактики, его действия, пытался поспеть и уследить, и каждый раз он превосходил мои ожидания десятикратно. Его внутреннее пространство _слишком_ большое для всех остальных. Мы привыкли, что только для одного человека есть в нас место, что если наши мысли занимают два человека, то наши чувства неизбежно начнут противоречить друг друга. Думаю, Гамильтон просто не такой.

Джон посмотрел вперед, на две фигуры, соединенные в едином движении, и Анжелика заметила, как смягчились его черты и успокоился голос.

— Могу себе представить, что если Александра бы спросили, как он умудряется любить нескольких, он бы даже слегка удивился и сказал бы что-то вроде «Как я могу не любить людей, когда они прекрасны?»

— Действительно… Разве солнце нуждается в причине, чтобы согревать и освещать всех людей на земле? Но оставаться под солнцем надолго может быть опасно, — негромко проговорила Анжелика. Она смотрела не совсем туда, куда глядел Джон. Она смотрела на Элайзу, только на Элайзу, будто опасаясь выпускать ее из поля своего зрения. Джон неожиданно усмехнулся.

— Что ж, полагаю, у нас с вами в этом наибольший опыт.

Они вдвоем снова встретились взглядами, но на этот раз в них не было ни грусти, ни безнадежности, и Анжелика улыбнулась ему в ответ. Она слегка наклонила бокал в сторону Джона, и Лоуренс понятливо его наполнил, а вслед — свой.

— За новое знакомство, мистер Джон Лоуренс. И нам абсолютно необходимо впоследствии встретиться где-нибудь еще и поговорить. Долго и серьезно поговорить.

Джон наклонил голову в полупоклоне.

— Сочту за честь.

Бокалы прозвенели при столкновении; шампанское в них колыхнулось, и сверкание в них искристо взметнулось, полоснув вокруг полупрозрачными золотистыми отблесками.

***

— Вам с самого начала не следовало ничем жертвовать ради этого человека, миссис Черч, — говорит Берр семнадцать лет спустя.

Они вместе медленно прохаживаются в парке, под пасмурным небом, окруженные деревьями, которые уже покрыты желтыми листьями. Анжелика не уверена, почему она разговаривает с этим человеком, но сейчас это единственный человек в городе, с которым она может говорить без ненужных эмоций. А ей необходимо с кем-то поговорить, иначе она просто взорвется.

— Тогда хорошо, что я этого не делала, — парирует она. — Жертва — сильное слово, господин сенатор. Те мои жесты, по отношению к которым это слово применимо, были сделаны не ради него.

— Рад за вас, если это так, — отзывается Берр, щуря глаза. — Слишком много хороших людей, в чью жизнь ворвался Александр Гамильтон, приносили себя в жертву его эксцентричному обаянию. 

— Эксцентричному обаянию? — фыркает Анжелика. — Полагаю, вас не было в числе этих людей, господин сенатор. Иначе бы формулировка была иная.

— Мне стоило некоторых усилий удержаться. Бывший министр финансов обладает настолько сильным характером, что периодически подминает людей вокруг под себя, иногда даже не замечая этого, — флегматично говорит Берр. — Я всегда поражался тому, как люди умудрялись получать от этого удовольствие.

— Это не делало их слабыми, однако, — отвечает ему Анжелика, и грустная улыбка касается ее губ.

Берр почти сочувственно смотрит на ее лицо.

— Вы не смогли позволить себе сделать крюк до Южной Каролины на вашем пути сюда, миссис Черч?

Анжелика укоряюще возводит глаза на него самого. Берр поднимает ладони вверх, как бы говоря «простите, я не имел на уме дурного». Анжелика выдыхает и массирует у себя точку над переносицей.

— Могилы друзей — не мой конек, мистер Берр. 

— И не мой, — покладисто соглашается Аарон. Его выражение лица вдруг делается жестким. Он сурово смотрит на Анжелику. — Раз уж я уже чудовище в ваших глазах, позволите ли вы мне сделать еще одно монструозное замечание?

— Удивите меня, — саркастично разводит руками Анжелика.

— _Хорошо, что сейчас его нет с нами_.

Анжелика замирает на мгновение, затем сводит руки и сцепляет пальцы в замок. Берр стоит слегка позади нее в ожидании ответа.

— Воистину, — дожидается он звука голоса собеседницы. Тон Анжелики так же тверд и уверен, как и на протяжении всей беседы. — Вы в чем-то правы, мистер Берр. Если бы мы сейчас были втроем, то наша беседа была бы гораздо страннее, чем мы шутили тогда…

Она запрокидывает голову в наглухо затянутое облаками небо, и Берр слышит ее смех. Ее плечи один раз поднимаются и опускаются обратно, после его она продолжает идти вперед. Берр некоторое время глядит ей вслед и спешит за ней.

У земли ветер шуршит гравием вдогонку удаляющимся фигурам, спешит за ними, поднимается выше, путается среди стволов деревьев и шелестит страницами забытой на скамейке газеты. Еще успевают на первой странице мелькнуть четкие типографские буквы «ПАМФЛЕТ РЕЙНОЛЬДСА», а затем ветер подхватывает газету, сдувает ее, взмахнувшую страницами, как белая птица, вместе с осенними кленовыми листьями и уносит куда-то в вышину, недоступную человеческому глазу, и парк остается в белой пасмурной тишине.


End file.
